


night breezes

by honey_butter



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sleeping Together, im yearning and once again projecting my feelings onto juno, life aboard the crime ship, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_butter/pseuds/honey_butter
Summary: “My goddess, I have a proposition.” Peter wraps his free arm around Juno’s back, holding him more snuggly.“Yeah? What?”“Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Just sleep… nothing else.”Juno and Peter spend a night aboard the crime ship with each other.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa (mentioned), Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	night breezes

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i'm yearning very badly and have been listening to too much hozier and jazz love songs so this happened. i honestly really love it but i'm gay and overtired so what do i know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> continuing the trend of writing thinly veiled penumbra fic about each other, this is for you darling.
> 
> title from louis armstrong's dream a little dream.

It takes them weeks to get to this point. After that brief, tearful conversation, after Juno wants to explain and Peter wants to stay, they take even more time to grow comfortable once again. No matter how many times they make up to each other, how much they learn and regret, it won’t change how much their final meeting had hurt both of them. It won’t change the fact that they still have to grow to trust each other again.

It’s a quiet night. Rita and Jet have been on a planet-side mission for days now and the rest of the crew was left to bide their time aboard the  _ Carte Blanche _ . Juno shuffles through the ship’s halls, the cool bite of recycled air worming its way through his layers of sweaters and socks, holding a mug of steaming tea.

Without Rita there, he’s been bored. He forgets how much he loved her until she isn’t at his elbow twenty-five hours of the day. So far today alone, he’s watched three new streams, read up on their next mission, and made copious amounts of baked goods. Now, however, was what the crew calls night time. As he walks to his cabin, Juno could hear the faint melodies of Vespa’s piano playing and Buddy’s luscious singing voice drifting from their own cabin. The sound is familiar now, it carries with it the feeling of home, of family, that he has been missing for so long. For the first time in a long while, Juno is content.

In the doorway to his own cabin, leans Peter Nureyev. Juno smiles upon seeing him, he can’t help but feel happiness at only the slightest reminder that Peter is  _ his _ again. A grin tugs at the corner of Peter’s mouth too and he reaches out to grasp Juno’s hand that isn’t holding his tea.

“Where were you squirreled away today, Nureyev?” The romantic stillness of the hallway makes every word uttered intimate, Juno feels his heart warm at the thought.

“Oh, you know, doing this and that…” Peter trails off, tugging Juno closer from where he is holding his hand until they are practically embracing, the cup of steaming tea wedged between their bodies. 

“Mmm,” Juno hums in agreement.

He leans up to press a kiss to the edge of Peter’s jaw and feels the thief suck in a breath. Juno smiles wider into the skin.

“My goddess, I have a proposition.” Peter wraps his free arm around Juno’s back, holding him more snuggly.

“Yeah? What?”

“Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Just sleep… nothing else.”

“Of course, Nureyev, let me just—” Juno motions to his cabin and Peter releases him.

“Right, right. I…” Nureyev combs a hand through his hair, Juno tracks the movement with his eyes, “I’ll be here.”

“Yup. And  _ I _ will be right back out.”

Juno slips into his cabin, changing into softer sleep sweaters than before, the tea still too hot to drink. He sighs, the content feeling from before filling his breast and making him falter before exiting his room again. God, he’s never felt this before. Ever.

“Nureyev?” Juno knocks on the door thrice before it slides open, his fist hanging lonely in the air. He still holds his tea cup in one hand, he waited for that water to boil dammit.

Peter Nureyev sits on his bed, wearing black pyjamas and a sheer pink robe, watching Juno as he enters the room. He’s regal and elegant even in his comfortable tiredness and Juno feels his heart leap into his throat. 

“Juno, dear.” Peter’s voice is as smooth as the silk blankets he sits atop.

Juno shuffles forward, as ungracefully as usual, awkwardly holding his tea cup while trying to tear his gaze from where it is stuck to Nureyev who is now removing the robe and draping it over a corner of the bed.

“Uh, hi.”  _ Such eloquence, Juno, good going. _

“Are you ready to go to bed yet? We don’t have to, of course but—”

“Nureyev, I’m perfectly fine with going to bed now. Don’t worry.”

Juno places his mug of tea on the bedside table, steam curling into the darkened room.

Nureyev pushes himself across the bed and settles down amongst the blankets, leaving the side closest to Juno open. Juno lingers for a few more seconds beside the bed, staring at the way the starlight filters through the shutter’s slats and paints Peter silver.

Nureyev smirks slightly and pats the space beside him, “Call me selfish if you want, my darling, but I crave your warmth next to me.”

Juno blushes and climbs into the bed, Nureyev waits until he is settled before pulling him to his chest and curling his body around Juno’s.

Juno kisses Nureyev’s cheek tenderly, grasping onto his hands in the space between their bodies.

Nureyev’s eyes sparkle in the light, Juno’s mind grows fuzzy with the beauty of it.

“Nureyev, I… I love you.”

The air is still, the faintest sounds of Buddy and Vespa’s music breaching the doorway, Juno can feel both his and Peter’s heartbeats.

“I love you, too, my Juno.” Nureyev presses a sweet kiss to Juno’s mouth and Juno  _ aches _ with happiness.

They are silent for a while, nothing but the sound of their breathing and a quiet melody filling the space between them. The world narrows in the way only lovers are familiar with, a bubble surrounding them and cushioning them in its embrace. Juno is warm and calm and… Juno is…

“I think you’re my home.” Juno whispers into Peter’s collarbone.

“As do I, Juno, as do I.”

They fall asleep like that, loved and finally, finally,  _ finally _ home. The light through the shutters casting their sleeping forms in stripes of dusty grey, the final tendrils of steam rising from a forgotten tea cup.

Buddy and Vespa continue to play together, words filled with pure, unconditional love slipping and entwining around Juno and Peter. Sealing their sleep with a tender, affectionate kiss.

  
  
  


_ Stars shining bright above you _

_ Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’ _

_ Birds singing in the sycamore trees _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

_ Say nighty-night and kiss me _

_ Just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me _

_ While I’m alone and blue as can be _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

_ Stars fading but I linger on, dear _

_ Still craving your kiss _

_ I’m longing to linger till dawn, dear _

_ Just saying this _

_ Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys!
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [labelleofbelfastcity](https://labelleofbelfastcity.tumblr.com/) come scream at me about the penumbra.
> 
> as always, don't feel shy about leaving a comment!! they seriously make my week.


End file.
